ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
That's My Enemy!
That's My Enemy! is an episode of Noah 10. Episode A time portal opens downtown. Eon jumps out of it. "Finally back to reality." Eon said. Eon shot a time ray and destroyed a random building. "Now this world's time has come!" Eon said. "Nah. I think it's your time that's up." Said a voice. Eon looked up and saw Noah as Bullet crash down on him. There was an explosion. Eon crawled out of the smoke coughing. He looked back and saw Noah. Noah reverted back. "So, Eon. How long has it been? I haven't seen you since the crossover." Said Noah. "Segurason? Ugh. I hate you, rah." Said Eon in a bored-type voice. "Why do you sound so bored? I thought you'd be all screamy and hateful at the sight of me." Asked Noah. "After all, we ARE arch-enemies." "Arch-enemies? HA!" Eon laughed. "What's so funny, Time Boy?" Noah asked. "You are NOT my arch-enemy. You are more of a minor nuisance. A real enemy is someone like Epocha, my old college roommate." Said Eon. "I'm n-not your arch-enemy?" Noah said. "Nope. Well, I have to go get revenge on Epocha for stealing my date to prom all those eras ago. Bye!" Eon said. Eon opened another portal and jumped into it. "N-not his a-arch-enemy? I'm not his arch-enem-m-my!?" Noah said. "NOOO! MY LIFE IS A LIE!" MEANWHILE ON CLOCKWORK'S HOME WORLD. We see a bunch of Chronosapiens. One of them looks like OV Clockwork except has Yellow eyes and gears and is as skinny as UA Clockwork. Eon comes out of the portal and faces the Chronosapien. "EPOCHA!" Eon yelled. "Eon? BUDDY! I haven't seen you since 3 B.C.!" The Chronosapien said. "You stole my date to prom. Remember, 'buddy'?" Eon said. FLASHBACK TIME... "Tempora, will you go to prom with me?" Eon asked. "That's so sweet, Eon! But Epocha already asked me and I already agreed. Sorry." Tempora replied. "WHAT!?" Eon yelled. "NUUUUUU!" END FLASHBACK... "Wait, YOU wanted to date Tempora, too?" Epocha asked. "YES! I even admitted to you I had a crush on her the night before that!" Eon yelled. "Gee, I'm sorry man! I was listening to my iPod I got from the future and I didn't hear you!" Epocha said. "...You are an insensitive jerk. I will kill you for it." Eon said. All of a sudden, a portal opened behind Eon and Epocha. Noah came out as Clockwork. "Hold it right zere! That's my enemy! Oont I beeleeve he owes me a battle!" Noah said. Noah reverted back. "Eon...y-you got a new best friend?" Epocha said in a sad voice. "NO! He's not my friend or my enemy, he's just some kid who keeps bothering me." Eon said. "I am your enemy! Stop being such a meanie!" Noah yelled. "Just ignore him. Time to die, Epocha!" Eon said. Eon shot a time ray at Epocha. Epocha opened a portal in front of the blast and evaded it. "I see. You're mad at me for a misunderstanding, so you make a new best friend! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW EON!" Epocha yelled. Epocha shot a time ray at Eon. Eon shot a ray to counter. They got in a beam struggle. Noah transformed. "Chromastone!" Noah jumped in the middle of their blasts, absorbed both, and shot it back at Eon. Eon fell, but got up. "Are we enemies NOW, jerk!?" Noah said. "Not even if you killed my sister!" Eon said. Eon pushed Noah out of the way and punched Epocha. The two got into a fist fight. They traded punches to the face. Eon kicked Epocha in the stomach and blasted a time ray at him. Epocha uppercut Eon and blasted him. "Eon's such a meanie." Noah said. Noah reverted back. Just then, another portal opened. "NOW WHAT!?" Eon and Epocha said in unison. Tempora came out. "TEMPORA!?" "So you two are fighting over me? I never thought I'd see the day. I thought you two were friends." Tempora said. "So you're Tempora?" Noah asked. "Yup. Wanna go eat some Space Tacos?" She asked. "Sure. Let's go be enemies while we're at it." Said Noah. "Great idea." Said Tempora. "B-but Noah! I'm you're enemy! Remember?" Eon called. "Nope. You said it yourself, Eon. You're just a minor nuisance."Noah replied. Eon ran after Noah and Tempora. "Wait! Please! Epocha's nothing! We're just friends!" Eon yelled. "I'm so confuzzled." Epocha said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Tempora Aliens *Bullet *Clockwork *Chromastone Villains *Eon *Epocha Trivia *This episode is one of the more comedic episodes. *We learn some interesting stuff about Eon's past. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes